


Jace's Night Off

by lazyreader5608



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyreader5608/pseuds/lazyreader5608
Summary: The team decided Jace needed a night off from missions so they left him alone at the institute. Dying of boredom he decides to do some exploring.





	Jace's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra Claire is the owner of all content of the Mortal Instrument series, this is merely a work of fanfiction.

The New York Institute was empty for the first time in weeks. Magnus, Alec, and Clary have gone on a mission and left Jace at the institute saying he needed some alone time. Thinking they are right, he needs time away from the whole Clary being his sister thing. The idea of having a night to himself in the institute seemed to be a good idea at the time, but now that he was sitting alone in the kitchen drinking tea by himself did he realize how bored he can get. From the depths of his boredom, he came up with the idea of stripping himself of his clothes and walk around the institute nude.   
As he walked down the passage with his soft five-inch penis slapping against his thighs, feeling liberated. He never thought it would feel this satisfying walking nude through the halls of the ancient building. As he past Alec’s room he stopped and decided to look around, he never went much into Alec’s room and now seemed to be the best opportunity to learn more about his Parabatai. He walked into the room and started opening drawers and digging around making sure everything looked the way it did before moving on, finding nothing unusual, he was turning to leave when something caught his eye, there was a medium-sized box underneath Alec’s bed and decided to look in it. He picked it up and sat on the bed, he noticed there was a lock that required a four-digit code and he sat there thinking what it could be. “What would Alec use as a passcode?” He thought to himself, deciding to use his day and month of birth and to his surprise, it actually worked! The lock clicked open and what was inside both surprised and intrigued him.   
Lying in the box was a large bottle of anal lube, cherry flavored, condoms and a nine-inch and quite thick dildo. He also noticed a note in the box, it read: To Alexander, if you ever feel the need and I'm not around here is something to get you by, its enchanted and all you have to do is put it in and speak aloud how fast and hard you want it to go. Have fun. He never thought that Alec was the kind of person to have sex toys, let alone magic ones; he always seemed so innocent. He sat there contemplating what he should do now with what he has discovered. He has always wondered what having something bigger than his fingers in his ass would feel like, he has in the past fingered his ass while jerking off but never put anything bigger. The thought actually excited him! Maybe because of his link with Alec their ‘urges’ are being shared as well.   
“Well, there’s a first time for everything I suppose” He picked up the bottle of cherry lube and squirted a fair amount on his middle finger and started massaging his asshole, letting out a moan and started to add a second finger. Once he had managed to insert three fingers into himself, he decided he was ready. After a minute inserted his finger. He let out a small moan as his finger past the tight ring of muscle; he started thrusting his finger at a steady rate and soon added a second finger. He was really getting into it and added a third finger to the mix, after a while he felt he was ready for the dildo.   
On his hands and knees, he lubed up the dildo and began to insert it, letting out a deep moan as it entered him more and more. Once he bottomed out, he felt the dildo give off a warmth and it vibrated slightly before becoming still. Okay, let’s see if this thing actually works Jace thought to himself. “Slow” Jace spoke aloud and at first, nothing happened but then suddenly the dildo came to life and began to slowly fucking him. “AAAAHHHHH fuck yes” moaned Jace really loudly and clutched onto the bed sheets for dear life. Soon Jace began to get bored of the speed, “Faster” he said aloud and the dildo picked up its pace, Jace enjoyed it but he wanted more. Jace decided to try something since the dildo was magical it must be able to accommodate to all creatures, “Vampire speed” he said aloud and suddenly the dildo was going in and out him at a speed that made Jace bury his head into the mattress to suppress the intense moans he was making.  
He was so caught up on being fucked that he didn’t realize someone had entered the institute and heard the moans. A very worried Simon heard the moans, thought they were moans of pain and decided to investigate the sound.   
As he was nearing Alec’s room, his vampire sense of smell was picking up the scent of cherries, lust, and ass. Jace had his head buried in the bed that he didn’t notice a very shocked and aroused Simon standing at the door. Simon was mostly shocked by the magic dildo that was plowing Jace’s ass at a speed of that of a vampire and he didn’t know what to do, Simon began to feel his pants slowly getting tighter and tighter from the scene unfolding before him. Jace suddenly threw his head back in ecstasy when he noticed Simon standing there with a very large bulge.   
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE MUNDANE!?” screamed Jace and jumped off the bed and grabbed Simon by the neck. Suddenly Jace let out another moan and grabbed onto Simon, Jace hadn’t told the dildo to stop so it was still fucking him “Stop” Jace said and the dildo stopped and fell out of his ass.  
“Fuck Jace sorry sorry”apologized Simon feeling very embarrassed but he couldn’t help noticing that Jace’s 10 inch was rubbing against his painful bulge. Instinctively Simon began to thrust forward and grind his bulge on Jace’s naked cock. “Sorry I can't help myself,” said Simon and only got a moan from Jace in response.  
Jace reaches his hand between them and starts massaging Simon’s cock through his jeans and started unzipping the fly, he reached into the vampire’s jeans and withdrew his cock. He was surprised by what he saw, in his hand was the biggest cock he had ever seen! It must have been just over 12 inches, cut and was so thick he couldn’t close his fist around it  
“Fuck Simon this thing is massive!” Jace said in aware and began to stroke the cock in his hand. Jace got onto his knees and took Simon’s dick into his mouth.   
Simon moaned when Jace took his dick in his mouth and let out a moan causing Simon's cock to vibrate which in turn made Simon moan. He took the dick out of his mouth and licked down the shaft to the balls, taking each into his mouth and giving them a good suck. He stood up and pulled Simon to the bed, laying on his back with his dick standing at attention.  
“Blow me Mundane” he growled with a mischievous grin  
“I said don’t call me Mundane,” said Simon before taking Jace’s 10-inch uncut dick all the way down his throat in one go.   
“WHOA how are you so good at this,” he said while moaning loudly  
“Let’s say I haven’t needed a gag reflex in a while so I’m able to do this” Simon said and took all of Jace into his throat and began to do a swallowing motion which caused Jace to moan.  
Jace started to face fuck Simon while Simon massaged his balls and poked at Jace’s entrance with his finger, causing Jace to feel the familiar feeling in his balls.  
“Stop or I’m going to cum and we aren’t near done”   
“You sure about this?” asked Simon while sinking two fingers into Jace’s ass  
“Fuck yeah I am”   
Simon rubbed his dick at his entrance and then slowly started to insert it, he was facing Jace so he could see if Jace was in pain.  
“Hurry up mundane my hole is already stretched”   
“I fucking said don’t call me mundane”, Simon angrily shoves the remaining six inches into him.  
“FFFFUUUCCCCCKKKKK YYYYEEEESSSS!”   
Simon started thrusting like a madman, making him scream louder and louder. He kept smashing into his prostate and this was driving him crazy.  
“Oh fuck yes Simon, by the Angel you better not stop”   
“You are so fucking tight”   
He could feel his orgasm nearing  
“Simon I’m so close fuck me harder”, he moaned and wrapped his legs around Simon  
Simon picked him up and lifted him off the bed and started fucking him while standing, causing more of Simon’s monster cock to impale his tight ass.  
“Fuck here it comes” Jace cried out in pleasure as his balls emptied on to Simon’s abs and chin  
The sudden tightening of his ass pushed Simon over the edge and he emptied his vampire load into Jace. Jace and Simon collapsed, he was out of breath but Simon was breathing normally.  
“That was fucking amazing”   
“Don’t think it will be happening again mundane”, he replied while starting to rise to take a shower.  
“Whatever, you loved having a big vampire cock up your ass Shadowhunter”   
Simon with a big grin shook his cock jokingly.  
“Yeah well it’s been awhile since I got laid so my mind wasn’t very clear so that probably explains why I let a vampire put his cock up my ass”  
“Whatever Shadowhunter”  
“I'm going to shower, care to join me?”  
Jace left Alec’s room with a dull ache in his ass and a wide grin with a smiling Simon trailing behind him.


End file.
